


Pretty Amazing, Isn't it?

by ofperspicacity



Series: A Week of KageHina [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Drabble, If you could choke on fluff I'd be dead, M/M, Probably ooc, Prompt: Cosmos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofperspicacity/pseuds/ofperspicacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at the stars!” Hinata’s saying, in a hushed tone Kageyama hadn’t even known he was capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Amazing, Isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of A Week of KageHina on tumblr for the prompt Cosmos. The fluffiest of drabbles. I just really like the way this turned out.

Kageyama pauses in the doorway of the gym, drawing in lungsful of the night air as he slowly steps into the twilight. His teammates stream out around him, their happy chattering filling the air around him and blending with the mournful chirping of the crickets. 

“It’s a nice night, isn’t it?” Suga comments at the slight look of rapture that has spread across Kageyama’s face. Kageyama only nods in response, managing a small smile for Suga before his friend waves his farewell, turning towards home along with the rest of his teammates. Kageyama should be heading towards home too, but there’s something about the air this evening that makes him want to linger in it, so he slowly shoulders his bag and stands outside the gym, face upturned and bathed in the light of the stars that twinkle out one by one. 

He nearly jumps out of his skin at the movement at his side. “Look at the stars!” Hinata’s saying, in a hushed tone Kageyama hadn’t even known he was capable of. 

“Oi! Don’t scare my like that.” Kageyama forces a scowl, hoping it disguises the soft curve his lips have made all on their own. Lately it’s become more and more difficult to hide the smile and ignore the leap in his middle when Hinata is around.

“Sorry, Kageyama.” Hinata giggles in a way that suggest he isn’t really apologetic at all. Without warning, he plops down to the grass and lays back, limbs splayed on the ground and with starlight reflecting in his eyes. He lifts his head for a fraction of a second to smack the ground beside him in a silent invitation for Kageyama to join him. At first, Kageyama is frozen and it feels a little like all the blood has rushed to his head. There’s a strange kind of intimacy in the moment between them with no one around and the expanse of sky spread overhead. Before he has time to think about what he’s doing, Kageyama stiffly sinks to the grass next to Hinata, careful to keep a few inches of space between them. (It doesn’t matter because the warmth Hinata always radiates travels the distance between them and the hair rises on his arms as his breath catches in his throat.)

“Pretty amazing, isn’t it?” Hinata murmurs, and Kageyama allows himself to turn his head towards Hinata, quickly returning his gaze to the stars above when he catches sight of the stardust sprinkled across Hinata’s face and clinging to his hair. He thanks the stars shining above that he’s already lying down, because his knees suddenly feel a little weaker than before.

“It is.” He finally agrees softly, not even certain himself whether he’s referring to the view above, the boy at his side, or the heady combination of the two.

“Makes you feel sort of small.” Hinata notes.

“Insignificant?” Kageyama adds questioningly, because he’s often wondered how one can feel anything-but when they look up into the sky and acknowledge the fact that they’re nothing more than a tiny human clinging to a rock hurtling through the cosmos.

“More like invincible.” Hinata hums decisively, turning his head to meet Kageyama’s gaze with a steady golden intensity Kageyama’s never seen before. It doesn’t bode well for his heart. “Like I feel when I hit your toss.” He adds. “Because the whole universe is swirling around us, but from here? We’re in the very center of it. Ancient galaxies and stars that saw entire empires rise and fall, and we’re a _part of it_. I don’t know how you can feel anything but invincible.” For a while, Kageyama doesn’t even realize that he’s staring.

“As long as I’m here…” Kageyama finally mutters, red-faced.

“I’m invincible.” Hinata finishes softly, fingertips slowly brushing Kageyama’s palm until their fingers have woven together completely. “Kageyama…” When Kageyama finally chances another glance, he realizes that they’re both blushing like mad. “You’re the first person who’s ever made me feel like I do when I look at the stars.”

He doesn’t know how it happened, but all of a sudden Hinata’s lips are pressed against his, his eyes are squeezed shut tight, and he feels so incredibly light. “As long as you’re here, I think I’m invincible too.” He finally says roughly, not daring to let go of the hand clasped securely in his. The stars are still twinkling above, but they can’t compare to the ones that shine from Hinata’s eyes.


End file.
